Ursula
Ursula is the cruel sea witch from The Little Mermaid. Ursula played Mrs Tweedy in Human Run She is a cruel farmer Ursula played Hama in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a Cruel Old Water Bender Ursula appeared to help Alice in Sora's Adventures of Nightime Wishes and the Little British Girl Ursula played Aunt Figg in Tiger and Fievel: The Movie and Oliver and Fievel: The Movie (PierrickCanalFamille) She is a fat rich woman Ursula played The Evil Queen in Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs She is a queen Ursula played the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8 style) She is a witch Ursula played Madam Mim in The Sword in the Stone (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a short witch Ursula played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a evil poacher Ursula played The Doctor in Pinocchilto She is a The Doctor from Alaska Ursula played Shenzi in The Knight King She is a hyena Ursula played Yon Rha's Mother in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a cruel old woman She played Lady Tremaine in Ariella and Bubblesrella She is an evil stepmother She played in Yzma The Man-Cub's New Groove She is an old lady She played Gingerbread Witch in June And Snoopy She is a witch She played The Queen of Hearts in June In Wonderland She is a queen She played Yzma in The Russian's New Groove She is an evil woman She Played Morla in The NeverEnding Story She is a huge Tortoise who is allergic to youth She played Denus in Disney Sentai GoGoV She is a Aquatic Demon, the Sister of Zylpheeza, Cobolda and Salamandes, and The Daughter of Grand Witch Grandiene. She will play Aughra in The Black Emerald She Played Musashi In Pokemon (195Movies Style) Relatives *Husband - Jafar *Sister - Morgana *Son - Dr. Pablo Motos *Daughter in law - Eris *Brother in law - Zygon *Grandson - Snotty Boy Portayals: *In The Little Mer-Husky Ursula is played by Su Wu *In The Little Mer-Lioness Ursula is played by Zira *In The Little Nekojin Ursula is played by Drizelda *In The Little Mermammal Ursula is played by Lady Tremaine *In The Little Arabian Princess Ursula is played by Carmen Sandiego *In The Little Princess Beauty Ursula is played by Flora *In The Little Lady and The Little Mer-Princess Ursula is played by Cruella De Vil *In The Little Mer-Katie Ursula is played by Tabitha Harperstein *In The Little Mer-Cat (MortonMovieMaker Version) Ursula is played by Sour Kangaroo *In The Little Dalmatian, The Little Mer-Cat, and The Little Whale Shark Ursula is played by Shenzi *In The Little Seinfeld and The Little Aardvark Ursula is played by The Evil Queen *In The Little Mer-Pureheart Ursula is played by Catrina *In The Little Huskey Ursula is played by Madame Mousey *In The Little Beauty and The Little Mer-Riding Hood Ursula played by Maleficent *In The Little Mer-Dog and The Little Jewish Mexican Girl Ursula played by Madame Medusa *In The Little Snow Princess Ursula played by The Old Hag *In The Little Goth Girl Ursula played by Madam Mim *In The Little Mer Monster Ursula is played by Larxene *In The Little Rapier Boy Ursula is played by Creeper from Justice League *In The Little Rapier Boy Ursula is played by Creeper (Justice League) *In The Little Perfetuo Girl Ursula is played by White Wolfo *In The Little Baby Boy Ursula is played by Mr. Nezzer *In The Little Mer-Penny Ursula is played by Kitty Galore *In The Little Mer-Witch Who locked Prince Ramon in The High Tower Ursula is played by Dora *In The Little Mer-Ash Ursula is played by Dr. Facilier *In The Little Davignon Girl Ursula is played by Tira (Soul Calibur series) *In The Little Teenager Ursula is played by Mommy Fortuna *In The Little Florist Ursula is played by Zelda *In The Little Mother Ursula is played by Aunt Sarah *In The Little Frog Ursula is played by Joanna the Goanna *In The Little Mer-Frog Ursula is played by Stretch *In The Little Teenage Princess Ursula is played by Donita Donata *In The Little African American Girl Ursula is played by Madame Gasket *In The Little Gelfling Ursula will be played by Aughra Gallery: Ursula in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ursula in The Little Mermaid Ursula the sea witch.jpg URSULA.jpg|Ursula Alice and Ursula 3.jpg|Ursula Stefan and Ursula.jpg Alice and Ursula 4.jpg The Little British Girl 2 poster.jpg The Little British Girl poster.jpg Alice and Ursula 2jpg.jpg|Alice and Ursula|link=Ursula Alice Ursula, Maleficent Dragon and Elliott.jpg|Ursula and her Dragons|link=Dragon Maleficent Elliott Ursula 05.jpg|Ursula|link=the Little British Girl Ursula and her dragons 4.jpg|Ursula and her dragons Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg|Ursula's death Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5060.jpg Ursula-littlemermaid.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:The Little Mermaid Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Liars Category:Singing characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Scary Characters Category:Jafar and Ursula Category:Very Scary Characters Category:Villains with a scary voice Category:Greedy Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Octopus Category:Bullies Category:Characters who are troublemakers Category:Those destroyed Category:Dr. Pablos Motos, It, and Shadow the Hedgehog's Advnetures Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Those who killed the Hero's parents Category:Villains with villain songs Category:Mothers Category:Descendants characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Davidchannel